Unexpected
by Maymist
Summary: Vaughn was expecting this farmer to be annoying like the rest of the people on the island; however, it seems this farmer wasn't what he was expecting...at all. Harvest Moon Island Of Happiness Chelsea x Vaughn P.S. ...Beware of Julia.
1. Chapter 1

"Vaughn, I suggest you go visit the new farmer. After all, she has made this island already so successful in such a short time!" Mirabelle insisted the silver haired man, with a tiny bashful grin plastered on her face.

Vaughn scowled. "Why should I? I bet she'll be annoying like the rest of the people on this pathetic island!"

Mirabelle scowled herself. "Must everything out of your mouth always be so negative? "

"Whatever. I'll go visit her. Humph."

"Don't forget to let your introduction be formal and be nice!" Mirabelle called out to him, but it seemed he had already slammed the door, and he walked quickly out of the shop.

Vaughn slowly adjusted his hands into his pockets on his way towards the farm and he sighed.

He couldn't believe he had to introduce himself to this farmer girl, but it couldn't be helped, after all, Mirabelle has been on his back about him introducing himself to her for days! Vaughn was expecting this girl to be all nice and bubbly just like the rest of the villagers.

When he had finally made his way towards her farm, he shifted his hands around in his pockets repeatedly, feeling somewhat awkward.

His amethyst eyes widened slightly, seeing that every inch of her field was filled up with crops, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He thought it was a little too impossible for a farmer girl to have so many crops already planted in her short time of being here on this island.

Vaughn approached her door and knocked.

He stood there waiting, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and the door opened slowly.

A young woman stood there, looking about his age, and her sapphire eyes looked so dull. She had long chocolate brown hair, having a red bandanna wrapped neatly around her head, taming her long hair. The farmer wore a light colored orange jacket, along with a creamy yellow shirt under it. Also was wearing blue jean shorts and shiny red boots that had yellow at the bottom of them.

The farmer scanned his face with her dull sapphire eyes. It looked like she had no interest in him and not even a smile showed on her face.

Vaughn was slightly shocked on her lifeless expression, expecting a bubbly farmer, but all he was seeing was a girl who looks like she could care less about him.

"I'm Vaughn. A livestock dealer around here and I only come here on days-"

She abruptly yawned, interrupting him, and she said in a monotone tone, "Okay."

"I wasn't done talking yet!" Vaughn retorted angrily and pointed a finger at her.

She only stared up at him with her blank looking eyes and blinked.

"Sorry, Vaughn… I'm tired…" she told him tiredly, wiping her eyes, and yawned once more.

"Whatever. This is just a big waste of my time if you simply won't listen! Humph!" Vaughn shouted and started to stomp away from her farm.

"Bye…" the female farmer muttered and re-entered her house.

Vaughn was enraged when he had entered Mirabelle's shop.

A worried expression formed on Mirabelle's face. "I'm guessing things didn't go okay?"

Vaughn grunted. "That was a total waste of my time! All she did was yawn and not even care what I had to say!"

"Vaughn, she works really hard and she must have been exhausted. Please try to understand…"

"Whatever. I don't care!"

"Did you even get her name, Vaughn?" Mirabelle questioned.

He paused for a minute and then groaned of embarrassment. "No…"

Julia then had walked out of the kitchen, walking up towards Vaughn with a smirk on her face, and giggled. "Vaughn, you can't let your anger get to you! I swear you need anger management or something!"

"Shut up! You're just as annoying!" Vaughn countered irritated.

Julia raised an eyebrow playfully and giggled. "Well, her name is Chelsea I'll have you know!"

"Like I care…" Vaughn mumbled under his breath, avoiding eye contact with Julia.

Out of nowhere, Chelsea had walked into the shop, walking towards Mirabelle.

"I'd like to buy a chicken please," Chelsea requested in a monotone tone and Mirabelle nodded.

"Okay. I'll have Vaughn deliver it to you by tomorrow!" Mirabelle stated cheerfully.

The brunette nodded slowly and it seemed she walked out of the door weakly.

"What the heck was that all about? She is like a robot or something!" Vaughn exclaimed and his left eye started to twitch.

"Chelsea isn't really a people person, Vaughn. She is just shy and usually doesn't really socialize with others…" Mirabelle explained.

Julia started to giggle even more and she said to Vaughn teasingly, "Chelsea kind of sounds like you, Vaughn!"

He glared at her. "Shut up! How dare you compare me to that…that farmer!"

Suddenly, a flash of concern appeared on Mirabelle's face. "Oh, it seems Chelsea forgot to pay for her chicken! "

"What an idiot…" Vaughn muttered under his breath and Julia hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"Vaughn, could you please go find Chelsea and ask her to pay?" Mirabelle requested him, flashing him a cheerful smile.

Vaughn groaned and only sighed in defeat. "Fine."

The silver haired young man stomped out the door irritated, and to his surprise, he saw the female farmer unconsciousness on the ground.

Vaughn sighed while muttering under his breath, "Great. This is just all I need…"

He picked up the female farmer bridal style and walked back into the shop.

Both Mirabelle and Julia gasped in unison.

"That's the fifth time this week she has fainted! Oh, I swear she works too hard!" Mirabelle said dramatically and a look of dread consumed her face.

"Vaughn, just don't stand there! Go put her in my bed already!" Julia demanded fiercely and he sighed in annoyance.

Vaughn walked into Julia's room and placed Chelsea gently on the bed.

He thought Chelsea looked somewhat peaceful while sleeping and he suddenly noticed she was struggling to open her eyes.

The brunette opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was rather blurry for a few moments; however, she managed to return her normal vision again.

"Uh, you okay?" Vaughn asked her awkwardly, trying to sound concerned, but failed.

"My crops! Oh no!" Chelsea whispered to herself in panic, not even hearing Vaughn's words, and she suddenly looked up at him while blinking innocently.

Chelsea quickly sat up and got up from the bed. "Uh… Vaughn, right? What happened?" she questioned obliviously and Vaughn was boiling of anger.

"You fainted, that's what happened! Don't over work yourself!" Vaughn lectured her annoyed and pointed a figure towards her.

"Oops…" Chelsea mumbled shyly, looking down towards the floor, and she started to giggle nervously.

His eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now!" Chelsea stated quickly and tried to head for the door, but Vaughn blocked it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Vaughn yelled and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"You forgot to pay for your chicken, smart one!" Vaughn told her in his usual harsh tone.

"Gee, you sure are sassy…" Chelsea muttered under her breath, trying not to giggle, and Vaughn glared at her.

"Pay up now!" he demanded.

She thought for a minute, placing her index finger to her chin, and a look of concern showed on her face.

"It seems I left my money at home…" Chelsea mumbled to him nervously, and avoided eye contact with him.

Vaughn didn't seem to believe her and then out of nowhere, he pinned her to the wall.

"I find that hard to believe! Now pay up or else!" Vaughn threatened and his face grew closer to hers, glaring at her.

A frightful expression showed on Chelsea's face and she was about to kick him in his lower regions; however, Julia had walked into the room.

Julia's eyes widened in the surprise and a playful smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh Vaughn, I didn't know you were the direct type when it comes to girls!" Julia told him playfully.

Vaughn immediately blushed and released his grip on Chelsea.

"Its not what you think and she wouldn't pay!" Vaughn denied all flustered.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, but it looks like you were about to kiss her or something!"

"I was not!" Vaughn protested.

"Was too!" Julia fought back.

"Uh, well, I'm going to leave now…" Chelsea muttered awkwardly, trying to head for the door again, and Vaughn pulled her back by grabbing her wrist.

"Not without paying, you aren't!" Vaughn told her while holding her wrist.

"Vaughn let her go! She can pay later!" Julia yelled at him angrily and a smirked appeared on her face as she said, "Unless… You like to hold her…"

His face instantly boiled neon red and he released his grip on her.

Vaughn started to twitch and Chelsea sprinted out the door before he could unleash his furry on Julia.

Author Note: Was bored so I wrote this. I'm not normally a crazy fan over Vaughn and Chelsea being a couple. In fact, when I first got the game when I was younger, I didn't even think Vaughn was attractive and I didn't really pay attention to him. But, I don't know what I was thinking back then, now I think he is attractive.

This story is based off of island of happiness, so yeah.

Well, it's not my best writing… But…review?

Thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Vaughn had to deliver Chelsea's chicken to her, and at the exact moment he was on his way towards her farm.

Vaughn was holding the chicken in his arms with a scowl on his face and he hated the idea of having to deliver the chicken to her.

He approached her farm, walking towards the back of her chicken coop, and there Chelsea stood, waiting patiently.

Vaughn handed her the chicken and Chelsea put the chicken back into the coop.

Chelsea instantly returned back outside the chicken coop, seeing Vaughn standing there impatiently.

"Now pay up!" Vaughn ordered harshly.

"Okay…" Chelsea mumbled and she gave him some gold.

"Do you know how to take care of a chicken?" Vaughn questioned abruptly.

Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah," was her response.

He looked at her suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Humph. What are you going to name it?" Vaughn questioned hastily.

"It's none of your business!" Chelsea snapped angrily.

Vaughn glared at her and then sighed.

"Whatever…"

He was slightly shocked at hearing those words from her, considering he had said those same words to people countless of times. Chelsea kind of reminded him of himself…

Vaughn suddenly turned towards her huge field, seeing that it was filled up with all of these crops, and he turned back towards the brunette.

"How do you manage this farm alone? You must have someone helping you or something."

"No. It's just me…" the female farmer said calmly and she flashed him a tiny smile.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't you have any friends to talk too or something, instead of over working yourself?" Vaughn questioned her in his usual cold voice.

"Nah…" Chelsea mumbled and faked smiled.

"Do you like being alone or something?" Vaughn questioned her fiercely.

"Nah, I don't mind being alone," Chelsea replied calmly and she looked out towards her field, while her sapphire eyes were trembling.

"Vaughn, I think you should go…" Chelsea insisted and her voice was almost like a whisper.

Vaughn only shrugged. "Whatever."

He walked out of her farm and went back to the shop.

About two hours later, Chelsea had walked into Mirabelle's shop, and went to the counter.

Mirabelle gave Chelsea one of her signature smiles and Vaughn scowled at just seeing Chelsea's presence.

"Can I buy some bird feed, please?" Chelsea asked politely, but her voice still seemed monotone, and her eyes seemed blank.

"Of course!" Mirabelle said in an elated tone and let her obtain the feed.

Chelsea put the feed in her rucksack and started to head towards the door, but Vaughn had unexpectedly grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" Vaughn hissed at the brunette and Chelsea instantly paused in her tracks.

Chelsea was now in a pond of confusion and asked Vaughn innocently, "What is it, Vaughn?"

Before Vaughn could reply, they all suddenly heard Julia laughing from the kitchen and she walked towards Vaughn and Chelsea.

"Don't worry Chelsea! Vaughn just likes to touch you!" Julia joked and couldn't stop giggling.

Vaughn's cheeks had turned red at just hearing that comment from Julia and he clenched his teeth while scowling.

"No, that's not true!" Vaughn denied, trying to hide his blush, and he continued to talk, "Chelsea just forgot to pay again…"

Chelsea looked down towards the floor and mumbled shyly, "Sorry…"

Vaughn had released his grip on Chelsea, and the brunette walked up to Mirabelle, giving her some gold, and walked out of the shop.

Julia winked at him. "Vaughn, you just had to use the same excuse to touch her again, didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

A few hours later, it was dark out, about midnight, and about everyone on the island was almost asleep.

Vaughn was walking around the beach, when he suddenly spotted a human figure from the distance, and he walked towards the figure.

To his surprise, it was Chelsea, chopping some wood.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Vaughn questioned her in his usual harsh voice.

"Working…" she mumbled tiredly while wiping away some sweat from her forehead and continued to chop some more wood.

"You're insane!" Vaughn exclaimed, taking the axe away from her.

"Hey!" she hissed infuriated at him and she tried to get her axe back from him, but was unsuccessful.

"What if you faint or something?" Vaughn questioned her annoyed.

"If I faint, then I faint. It's that simple!" Chelsea told him calmly and sighed.

Vaughn only scowled. "You're so obsessed with your work, it's sickening! You know if you faint a lot it affects your health!"

"I'm going to go now…" Chelsea mumbled, ignoring his words, and took the axe right out of his hands.

"A lady shouldn't be walking around alone at night. Let me walk you home!" Vaughn offered, almost sounding polite.

"No thanks. I'm very capable of walking back home by myself. Besides, I don't need to be seen with a poser cowboy!" Chelsea retorted rudely and started to walk towards the exit of the beach; however, Vaughn grabbed her wrist.

"I'm no poser and I'm no cowboy! Besides, everyone is asleep, so who would see us smart one? Anyways, I'm walking you home even if you want me too or not!"

Chelsea sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

The two began to walk back towards Chelsea's farm in silence while Vaughn adjusted his hands into his pockets.

They were now standing in front of Chelsea's door and the brunette looked at Vaughn.

"Thanks for walking me home, I guess…" Chelsea mumbled to him, not looking into his amethyst eyes, and she sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't stay up this late working again!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and yawned. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Later…" Vaughn muttered and started to walk towards the exit of her farm, but he suddenly heard a thud.

The livestock dealer instantly turned around, to see that Chelsea was laying on the ground unconious.

She had fainted again and Vaughn clenched his fists angrily.

He picked her up bridal style and tried to open her door; however, it was locked.

"Shoot!" Vaughn whispered under his breath and he clenched his teeth furiously.

He had no choice but to let her sleep at the shop.

Sighing, he walked over towards Mirabelle's shop.

Vaughn slyly sneaked in, making sure he didn't make a noise as he roamed the hallways, and he finally went into his room.

He looked down at Chelsea and whispered, "Stupid girl…"

Vaughn gently placed her into his bed and footsteps were suddenly heard from the hallway.

He instantly froze up, feeling fear consume him, and he turned his head slowly, seeing that Julia was standing there at the doorway with her jaw hanging down.

"You've only known her for two days and you're already sleeping with her? My gosh Vaughn, I didn't know you moved so fast with girls!"

Vaughn blushed immensely and his right eye started to twitch.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Author Note: Poor, poor, Vaughn, he has to deal with Julia's perverted mind.

Well, thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome.

I'm going to go start playing island of happiness now, to get more ideas for this story, it's pretty sad, considering I haven't even married Vaughn yet in my games. I either go for Mark or Shea.

Well, I'll update soon, review if you want.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

When Chelsea awoke, her eyes fluttered open slowly, but then they suddenly opened completely, once realizing she had to water her crops and the fact that she wasn't in her own house.

With great speed, Chelsea got up from the bed, but paused in her tracks, feeling something weird under her foot, and she looked down to see that her foot was stepping on Vaughn's face.

He groaned while his eyes finally popped open and he let out a scream which made the female farmer scream too, making her fall back onto the bed.

Vaughn got up angrily, his entire body shaking from anger, and he was shirtless.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STEPPING ON ME?" Vaughn roared that question towards her and Chelsea trembled of fear.

"Um... Sorry. But don't sleep on the floor next time…" she apologized while her voice seemed somewhat rude but silent at the same time.

Vaughn was about to explode with his anger; however, before he could, Julia came into the room, adjusting her hands onto her hips.

"Vaughn, what is with you and your shouting these days? Before you never even said a word and told everybody 'don't talk to me unless you got a reason!' and now you're shouting like a mad man! Okay, I'm so calling your therapist again!" Julia told him in a fierce tone and left the room.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow innocently. "You have a therapist?"

"What? N-No, I don't! She is just trying to make me look bad!" Vaughn reassured and Chelsea only shrugged.

"Well, I got to go work…" Chelsea mumbled uneasily.

She tried to walk passed Vaughn; however, he went in front of her.

"Are you crazy? You should at least rest for awhile and at least stay here, have some breakfast or something, Chelsea."

Chelsea blinked her eyes innocently. "How do you know my name, Vaughn?"

This questioned seemed to make his entire body shiver. "Uh… J-Julia told me! I wasn't asking or anything, so don't get any ideas!"

Chelsea nodded slowly. "Okay."

"So, you should eat. After all, you just fainted…" Vaughn insisted, his voice all quiet.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though…" Chelsea replied calmly and she tried her best to give him a huge cheerful smile.

"But-"

Chelsea interrupted him while saying quickly, "Well, I got to go now, Vaughn. Later!"

With immense speed, she sprinted passed Vaughn, and exited the shop.

Vaughn sighed.

Both Mirabelle and Julia abruptly came into the room.

Vaughn glared at them. "What? What do you want?"

Julia only giggled while looking at her mother Mirabelle and told her, "Don't worry mom, Vaughn is just in a bad mood because his girlfriend left!"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Vaughn denied, slightly blushing.

Mirabelle looked at Vaughn with a serious expression. "Vaughn…"

The silver haired man looked towards Mirabelle, locking eyes with her, and he waited for her to continue to speak.

"You've got to understand that this entire island is the way it is because of Chelsea. She upgrades our buildings; she upgrades our roads, gives this island money, and tries her hardest to make a profit. She is under a lot of pressure, but she refuses to let anyone else help her for some reason. Please try to understand, Vaughn…" Mirabelle explained to him in a serious tone.

Vaughn was only silent and looked down towards the floor, his silver bangs covering his eyes.

He finally nodded and walked out of the room.

Julia looked at her mother concerned. "Mom, what's wrong with him? He is being so bipolar lately… I can't even keep up with it! That's how crazy it is!"

Mirabelle sighed and she whispered to Julia, "Only time will tell…"

Vaughn had exited the shop, now walking to his next destination: Chelsea's farm.

As he approached her farm, he didn't see Chelsea outside at all, and he grew slightly suspicious as he roamed around the farm.

Vaughn had finally decided to go check her house, but when he was about to open the door, he heard the sounds of sobbing.

In curiosity, he quietly looked into her window while kneeling on his knees, and widened his violet eyes at what he was seeing. Chelsea was on her bed, sitting on her knees, holding a picture in her grasp, and tears were streaming down her face.

_W…Why is she crying? _Vaughn thought in concern.

Suddenly, he felt another presence next to him. Vaughn turned his head to the right, seeing Julia kneeling besides him, and he started to twitch.

She looked at Vaughn, flashing him one of her usual signature smirks, and she chuckled silently. "First you constantly touch her, then you sleep with her, and now you're stalking her. Oh Vaughn, I never knew you had a side like this!"

Vaughn growled and whispered back infuriated, "Shut up! I just… Uh… I just wanted to help her with her farm work!"

"Oh totally, that's why you're watching her from the window right? That's totally helping her Vaughn," Julia whispered to him in a sarcastic tone and giggled.

"Shut up!" Vaughn whispered back at her, and in anger he accidentally punched the wall.

Chelsea immediately heard the bang. She got up from her bed, wiping away her tears, and headed for the door.

Fear both started to consume the both of them.

"I don't know about you, Vaughn, but I'm out of here! Good luck lover boy!" Julia whispered to him and fled the area faster than any horse.

Chelsea had abruptly opened the door as Vaughn stood up quickly and the brunette widened her eyes in surprise at seeing Vaughn.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea questioned him innocently, a frown forming on her face.

"That's not important. What's important is why you were crying?"

Chelsea's eyes widened in fear as her sapphire eyes trembled and she took a step back. "You were watching, Vaughn?"

He could hear the anguish in her voice and he nodded while showing a serious expression.

Chelsea only looked down towards the ground and she let a tear slid down her cheek.

"I can't keep it in anymore…" Chelsea whispered under her breath and she let another tear fall.

"It hurts too much, Vaughn…" the brunette told him as more tears streamed down her face and tried her best to smile.

Vaughn's eyes widened in shock, he was speechless, and only continued to listen.

"This island is all I have left, Vaughn… On that ship, were my parents and I. We were going on a family trip together and I convinced them to go on the ship, since they couldn't swim. I said everything would be okay and then…then there was a storm and the ship started to sink… I got separated from them and ended up on this island! It's all my fault and I don't even know if they are alive!" Chelsea explained with immense anguish in her voice, her entire body was trembling, and she was sobbing insanely.

Vaughn was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say…

"Sorry that happened, but you shouldn't give up hope yet. They could still be alive and you don't have to over work yourself just because you feel guilty. Heck, I don't even have a family and I'm fine… I'm sure your parents are okay, Chelsea…" Vaughn reassured her, making his voice sound gentle, and tried to speak as calmly as he could.

Chelsea shook her head repeatedly. "You just don't understand Vaughn!"

The brunette tried to run passed him; however, Vaughn grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his arms.

"I DO understand!" Vaughn assured, putting emphasis in his words, and held Chelsea close to him.

Her sapphire eyes widened immensely as they started to tremble. More tears came out of her eyes, her face growing red, and she started to hug Vaughn.

"Thank you, Vaughn…" Chelsea whispered to him under her breath and she continued to sob silently while closing her eyes.

For the next few moments they stayed in that position and Chelsea finally stopped hugging Vaughn.

She sniffed as she wiped away her tears and grinned at Vaughn.

"Thanks, Vaughn. I'm going to go work now, you should get going."

"You sure?" Vaughn asked.

Chelsea nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"All right, be careful, later."

"Bye Vaughn!"

Vaughn had walked out of Chelsea's farm while adjusting his hands into his pockets and he walked back into Mirabelle's shop.

Julia was standing in the middle of the room and she started to squeal like a fan-girl.

"Oh Vaughn that was SO romantic the way you were holding her! I saw the entire thing and I was like awe!" Julia told him squealing and her eyes turned into two pink hearts.

Vaughn sighed and muttered, "And you say I'm a stalker…"

"Oh please! You know you love Chelsea!"

Vaughn slightly blushed at what Julia said and he twitched in frustration.

"I DO NOT!" Vaughn denied blushing.

"YES YOU DO! I HAVE SO MUCH EDVIDENCE!" Julia countered.

"NO YOU-"

Julia had abruptly snatched Vaughn's hat off of his head and Vaughn's eyes widened.

He scowled in frustration. "Give me my hat back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Vaughn then had tackled Julia to the ground, trying to get his hat back, and the two continued to wrestle for the next five minutes.

Julia bit his hair. "OW!"

Suddenly, the door had opened, revealing Chelsea at the doorway, who now was watching the two wrestle on the floor.

Vaughn and Julia both stopped wrestling as soon as they saw Chelsea.

An awkward silence filled the room.

The brunette only twitched and walked right back out the door.

"WAIT CHELSEA, IT'S OKAY, VAUGHN AND I ARE JUST COUSINS!" Julia shouted at the top of her lungs from inside the shop and then glared at Vaughn.

Author Note: Poor Chelsea, she did not need to see that haha.

Thank you for those of you that reviewed. They all made me giggle and laugh! Reviews are really my inspiration to update and they make my day!

I actually like this story more than I thought we would. And I know, Vaughn and Julia are just a little out of character, but I guess it works.

Yeah, Julia acts like me when I'm hyper haha.

Well, I'll update soon, please review.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Both of the young adults got up from the floor and Julia glared at Vaughn once more.

"Vaughn don't just stand there, go after her already, you idiot!" Julia roared at him, pointing a finger at the door, and Vaughn just stood there for a brief moment.

Julia growled and her next action was hitting Vaughn's bottom with his hat. "Ow!"

"Go find Chelsea and tell her it's a misunderstanding and I'll give you your hat back! Or else…I'll get the FORK!" Julia threatens fiercely.

Vaughn gulped just at the thought of 'the fork' and he immediately sprinted out the door yelling, "I'm going to report you one day!"

Julia only giggled to herself as she laid back down onto the floor and she looked right back up at the ceiling.

Mirabelle had abruptly walked out of the kitchen and saw Julia lying down on the floor.

There was an awkward silence. Mirabelle was twitching and Julia seemed to not notice her mother's presence.

"…Julia, why are you on the floor?"Mirabelle questioned her daughter awkwardly.

Julia looked her mother's direction and started to laugh nervously.

"Sorry mom, this floor is just so charming!" Julia told her mother and winked.

Julia started to roll over the floor repeatedly as she laughed nervously and Mirabelle's sweat dropped.

"Were you wrestling Vaughn again?" Mirabelle asked her suspiciously.

"No!" Julia lied and continued to roll.

Mirabelle sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to call your therapist again…"

Julia immediately sprung up from the floor as a gasp of horror escaped her mouth.

"No, no! Not him! Don't call Bob! I'll be good mom!" Julia begged, her eyes sparkling, her lips quivering, her hands pressed together, and her mother only sighed in defeat.

Vaughn was looking everywhere for Chelsea – but he was unsuccessful at finding her so far.

Suddenly, he saw Chelsea on the beach with Denny. It seemed Denny was fishing with Chelsea as both of the young adults were sitting on the dock.

Vaughn fumed of anger. He didn't really like Denny for a certain reason and he didn't want Chelsea to be near him.

The livestock dealer stomped over towards the dock and stood behind Chelsea with a scowl on his face.

Both Denny and Chelsea turned around with innocent looks on their faces.

"Oh hi Vaughn..." Chelsea mumbled, her voice sounding so innocent/cute, but sounding so monotone at the same time.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" Vaughn told Chelsea and he glared at Denny for a slight second.

Chelsea shrugged. "I'm kind of fishing at the moment, Vaughn. "

"So? This is more important! Come on!" Vaughn insisted irritated.

Denny only glared at Vaughn. "Hey, if the lady doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't have too. Besides, I don't blame her; I wouldn't want to talk to you either," the fisherman told him chuckling and a smirk formed on his face.

Both Chelsea and Vaughn glared at Denny.

The brunette then looked back towards Vaughn and said, "I guess I can spare a few moments with you, Vaughn…"

She put her fishing pole right back into her rucksack and stood.

Chelsea adjusted her hands onto her hips as the wind blew through her gorgeous brunette hair and both men were memorized for a moment.

Denny then looked at Vaughn and told him, "Hey, I need to talk to you."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

Denny stood, walking up towards Vaughn, and whispered into his ear persistently, "Look, Chelsea is really cute and I'm going for her! Stay out of my way, okay? Besides, if you haven't noticed, all of the dudes on this island have their eyes on her. So, I suggest you give up already, you can't beat me with my looks!"

Vaughn rolled his eyes and whispered back annoyed, "Please. I can beat you in looks anytime. Besides, she wouldn't pick a guy like you!"

Before Denny could even counter Vaughn's reply, Vaughn grabbed Chelsea's wrist, and guided her off the dock.

Now both young adults were standing on the beach and Chelsea looked up at Vaughn in confusion.

"So, what do you want Vaughn?" Chelsea asked somewhat rudely; however, her voice just seemed so soothing at the same time.

"Look, there is nothing between Julia and I. Were just cousins. We were wrestling because I was trying to get my hat back from her. That's it…" Vaughn explained to her awkwardly, avoiding eye-contact, and he was blushing of embarrassment.

Chelsea blinked innocently and only yawned. "Okay. Wait, you thought I was thinking that you guys had a thing? Um well… I never thought anything like that. My cousin used to wrestle me back at home all of the time, so I thought nothing of it," Chelsea explained calmly, trying not to laugh, and she gave him a tiny smile.

"But, you didn't know we were cousins at the time…" Vaughn muttered awkwardly.

Chelsea giggled. "So? I only felt awkward at the time. I don't really care, honestly. Well, I'm going to go find some more herbs to ship, later Vaughn!"

The brunette tried to walk away from him; however, he grabbed her wrist gently and she looked back at him.

"Wow, you really do like to touch me…" Chelsea muttered somewhat annoyed and tried to restrain a laugh from coming out of her mouth.

"Look, it's getting late out, and I don't want you over working yourself again. Want to go to the café or something?" Vaughn asked her quietly and she thought for a moment.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't want to be there for too long. I still got some work to do at the farm, okay?"

Vaughn sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. Just promise me you'll be careful after."

Chelsea nodded. "That's an easy promise, considering I'm always okay. It's a promise Vaughn!"

She flashed him one of her beautiful smiles and Vaughn instantly felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he looked away quickly.

A few minutes later, the both of them were sitting down a table in the café, and had just finished eating dinner there.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Vaughn. I haven't had dinner in a long time, so thank you!" Chelsea thanked him while smiling.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "No problem. But, what do you mean by not eating dinner in a long time?"

Chelsea started to laugh nervously. "Everyday I just usually only have breakfast."

His eyes widened immensely at just hearing those words come out of her mouth and an immense amount of anger consumed him. "Idiot, no wonder you always faint all of the time! You've got to eat more!" Vaughn lectured furiously.

Chelsea sighed. "I would, but there is just not enough time…"

"Whatever!" Vaughn huffed and looked away.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments.

"So… How is the chicken?" Vaughn asked her awkwardly, breaking the silence, and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"She is good. I want to enter her in the chicken festival once she has full affection towards me," Chelsea explained while smiling.

Vaughn nodded. "That's good to hear."

"I'm guessing you're a real animal lover, Vaughn?"Chelsea questioned him calmly.

"I guess you can say that…" Vaughn mumbled and a tiny sigh escaped from his lips.

"That's great! I love animals too! They are so mysterious at times and I feel like they can understand me! What about you, Vaughn?"

"I feel exactly the same way," was his reply and he flashed a tiny smile towards her.

Chelsea only blinked innocently. "Hey Vaughn, I just noticed, but where is your hat?"

Vaughn put his hands on his head, making sure if his hat was really there or not, and he groaned.

"Stupid Julia still has it. I bet she'll probably blackmail me…" Vaughn muttered annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Oh well. Not my problem…" Chelsea replied rudely and Vaughn only glared at her.

Sabrina had suddenly walked up to their table and smiled shyly.

"Um Chelsea, I-I just wanted to say thank you for all of your hard work towards this island. We have so many people coming here because of you," Sabrina told Chelsea in her usual timid voice and the raven haired girl blushed slightly when she glanced over towards Vaughn.

"It's no big deal. I'm just doing my job. I want the best for this island, and that's that," Chelsea explained to her calmly while closing her sapphire eyes, her voice seemed somewhat cocky though, and she smiled at Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded and then looked towards Vaughn as her face turned neon pink. "W-Well, thanks… And h-hi Vaughn…"

"Hi," Vaughn replied silently.

"W-Well, see you guys later…" Sabrina told them nervously and left the café.

Chelsea looked at Vaughn and said, "Well, I should get going too, Vaughn."

Vaughn nodded. "Let me walk you home then."

"No thanks. Like I said, I'm very capable of walking home myself…" Chelsea told him, refusing his offer.

Vaughn only growled in anger. "You know I'm not going to let a lady walk home alone, right?"

Chelsea only rolled her eyes while mumbling in a sarcastic tone, "Of course, how could I possibly not know…" she then sighed in defeat and said hastily, "Fine, walk me home."

Both of them had exited out of the café and he walked the female farmer safely back home.

The next day was a beautiful bright sunny day and Chelsea exited out of her house feeling all elated.

Something had instantly caught her eye. She looked down to see a basket of food on her doorstep. There were a variety of different kinds of foods in the tiny basket and plastic was wrapped around the basket, keeping the food fresh. It was tied neatly up with a red bow near the top of the basket.

"Awe, how cute, I wonder who did this for me?" Chelsea questioned herself and started to giggle.

Chelsea then noticed there was a note attached to the basket and it read,

'You better eat more and don't over work yourself!

AND DON'T FAINT!

…

-Vaughn'

The brunette giggled. "He would. I got to go thank him!"

With saying that, Chelsea sprinted off towards Mirabelle's shop, and when she entered, she didn't see Vaughn. She only saw Julia behind the counter and Vaughn's cousin flashed Chelsea a perky smile.

"Um, is Vaughn here?" Chelsea questioned her shyly.

"Sorry princess, but Vaughn isn't here. He only comes to this island on Wednesdays and Thursdays," Julia explained.

Chelsea frowned. "Seriously? Oh…"

Julia then smirked as she approached Chelsea. "Tell me Chelsea, do you like Vaughn?"

The brunette started to feel a tiny bit uneasy towards her question and asked, "What do you mean?"

Julia only snickered and nudged Chelsea's elbow. "Come on, we all know you love Vaughn! Well, I know Vaughn loves you-"

Someone then had entered the shop and both ladies widened their eyes.

It was an attractive looking young man, looking about their age, and he walked up to them smiling. "The name is Mark. I'm new here and it's very nice to meet you both."

His voice was just captivating and both of them blushed immensely.

The young man had dark beautiful jade eyes and had light blonde hair. He wore a blue hat, along with blue overalls, a bandana wrapped around his neck, a tiny brown jacket, black boots, and wore these red and black gloves.

_OH MY GOSH! WHAT A HUNK! _Julia thought, covering face with her hands, and squealed silently.

"M-My n-name i-is J-Julia!" Julia said quickly but nervously and went closer to Mark's face.

Mark laughed. "Julia, eh? Cool."

He then noticed Chelsea and his jade eyes widened. Mark instantly walked up to Chelsea and clasped his hands with hers. Their eyes locked as his smile left Chelsea in a daze, making her cheeks turn even pinker as she looked up at him.

"You're Chelsea, the farmer of this island, right?" Mark asked.

Chelsea nodded.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you all day! I love farming and I heard so much about you! Please teach me how to farm, Chelsea!" Mark requested, flashing her an attractive smile.

Chelsea was taken aback by his requested but she just nodded, trying not to blush.

"Alright let's go!" Mark told Chelsea cheerfully.

He took Chelsea's hand while dragging her out of the shop, hand-in-hand.

Julia's pupils turned into two tiny black dots as she thought, _Uh oh… This isn't good! This isn't good! This isn't good! Vaughn has competition! I MUST WARN HIM!_

Next week had rolled by pretty fast. It was now Wednesday and Vaughn had just arrived into the shop.

Julia sprinted up to Vaughn, shaking her arms around frantically, and shouted, "VAUGHN! There is this new guy named Mark and he's totally got Chelsea wrapped around his finger! He like hangs out with her every day and stuff! Are you just going to stand here and let him take your girl away from you?"

Vaughn looked at her as if she was crazy. "Uh… I don't really care honestly… Besides, there is nothing I could really do…" Vaughn muttered quietly and Julia snatched away his hat.

"Hey! Give it back!" Vaughn demanded and Julia only hit him with the hat. "Ow!"

"I need to knock some sense into you, Vaughn! Seriously! You know you love Chelsea!"

Vaughn growled. "I do not!"

"Yes, yes you do! Unless… You don't want your hat back…"

Vaughn winced. "Are you seriously blackmailing me? Wow…"

Julia pointed a finger at him. "Yes, yes I am! I am being cupid and you and Chelsea were DESTINED to be together! Its fate I tell you, FATE!"

Vaughn slightly blushed, rolled his eyes, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go see if this Mark guy is up to any good…"

Julia clenched her fists together happily. "Yes, yes! That's my Vaughn! Now you go win her heart! Eat it if you have too!"

Vaughn gave her a disgusted look and muttered, "I don't understand how I'm related to you…"

Julia giggled. "I don't either. I mean, no one in this family has gray hair but you Vaughn."

"IT'S SILVER!" Vaughn yelled and Julia hit him with the hat again. "OW!"

"Go and find Chelsea already!" Julia ordered forcefully.

Vaughn only sighed and exited the shop.

Author Note: I wonder what will happen next…

This is the longest chapter I typed for this story so far lol.

Thank you ALL for reviewing. You guys really, really, and I mean, REALLY make my day. Like no joke. Like I said before, your reviews are my inspiration to write more.

Well, thank you for reviewing, and I shall update soon.

Please review.

Thank you!

To Kraine Owns – Defy mature please. Because, when you said that, a million of thoughts appeared in my head LOL. Thank you so much for your reviews; they make me laugh and giggle. I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Vaughn decided to start his search at Chelsea's farm and he was running there now.

When he entered the farm area, he kept quiet, walked cautiously, making sure no one heard him, and he then thought what was he suppose to say to Chelsea.

From the distance, he started to hear voices, and he crept slowly towards Chelsea's field.

There he saw Mark and Chelsea laughing, communicating, and they were in front of the chicken coop.

Vaughn hid behind a bush and looked around embarrassed. He had no idea what to do.

He decided to watch the two for a few moments and the more he watched, the more he wanted to punch Mark; however, he didn't know why.

Suddenly, Julia appeared right besides Vaughn, whispering, "I'm a ninja!"

Vaughn's left eye started to twitch as both of his eyes turned into two tiny black dots, and he turned to look at Julia, who kept her eyes glued on Mark.

"What are you doing here?" Vaughn whispered awkwardly.

"I knew you couldn't do this yourself," Julia whispered with a mischievous smirk and she chuckled evilly.

His cousin instantly took out Vaughn's hat and threw it with immense force at Mark. The hat hit Mark's face with immense force, causing him to fall on the ground, and had fainted.

"Mark!" Chelsea cried out and went to her knees.

"You're a ninja Vaughn!" Julia whispered to him and she kicked Vaughn out of the bush.

"AH!" Vaughn screamed and a thud was heard when he collided with the ground.

Chelsea gasped and sprinted up towards Vaughn.

"Are you okay, Vaughn?" Chelsea asked concerned and helped Vaughn up.

"Uh, yeah…" Vaughn mumbled awkwardly and coughed.

The brunette farmer started to look back towards Mark and looked at the hat that was on Mark's face.

Chelsea walked back towards Mark and picked up Vaughn's hat. She walked back towards Vaughn and scowled. "Vaughn, did you throw this at Mark?"

Vaughn instantly felt extremely nervous for some reason and shook his hands frantically. "N-No, it wasn't me!"

"Oh, but why did your hat hit Mark's face, huh? And why were you hiding in that bush, huh? I know you threw it Vaughn!"Chelsea accused him and pointed a finger at him.

Vaughn shook his hands frantically and said persistently, "It wasn't me! I swear!"

Chelsea crossed her arms as a 'humph' came out of her mouth and she questioned him stubbornly, "Okay. Then why were you in the bush?"

"Uh… I-I…" Vaughn stuttered and his amethyst eyes widened as he saw Julia dragging the unconscious Mark into the bushes.

His mouth trembled immensely and he twitched insanely.

Chelsea saw Vaughn's odd face expression and she went to turn around; however, Vaughn quickly grabbed her shoulders and her entire body jumped, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"W-What's wrong?" Chelsea asked him nervously and was looking right into his eyes.

"I-It's nothing…" Vaughn reassured her, his voice still trembling, and he sighed.

Chelsea sighed. "Okay, whatever you say Vaughn. So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Uh… Well, Julia wanted to know if you liked that guy, Mark…" Vaughn told her, slightly gulping, and avoided eye contact with her.

"Okay, well first off, get your hands off my shoulders, Mr. Touchy!" Chelsea ordered with a giggle.

Vaughn winced as he heard those words, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks, and he let go of her shoulders.

Chelsea put her index finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Well, Mark is really cool! We have so much in common and he loves farming and he even wants to help me work on the farm, isn't that great Vaughn-"

"So you like him?" Vaughn interrupted, his voice all fierce, and he didn't seem very pleased with the way Chelsea was praising him.

Chelsea studied Vaughn's face expression and shrugged. "Nah, it's too soon to say anything like that, Vaughn. He is just a friend, okay?"

Vaughn nodded. "Okay… Sorry, didn't mean to pry or anything."

Chelsea only smiled. "It's okay, Vaughn."

The brunette then put the hat back onto Vaughn's head and he felt himself slightly blushing.

"Wouldn't want to forget your stupid hat…" Chelsea muttered under her breath.

Vaughn glared at her and Chelsea winced. "I-I mean, y-your precious hat!"

Vaughn tipped his hat slightly, chuckling silently, and smiled.

Just by seeing Vaughn smiling, made Chelsea instantly smile.

"Vaughn, you look so nice when you smile. You should smile more often!" Chelsea told him smiling and laughed.

Vaughn felt himself instantly blush. "W-Who me? Smiling is nothing special…"

Chelsea only laughed. "Of course it is special, Vaughn! I love to see people smile, especially you!"

Vaughn chuckled again. "You seem to be smiling more now than when I first met you."

When he said those words, her heart stopped for a moment. Her sapphire eyes widened as they trembled for a minute. Chelsea then looked towards the ground, feeling her cheeks grow red, and mumbled shyly, "Well… That's because… I met you, Vaughn…"

A tiny gasp escaped his lips, feeling his cheeks turning even redder, and he tipped his hat once more, trying to hide his face.

"Well, I'm flatter," Vaughn told her with a smile and Chelsea returned the smile.

Chelsea then turned around to see that Mark wasn't there and a huge gasp escaped her lips. "What the heck? Where's Mark?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know…" Vaughn lied, trying to sound as casual as possible, and he started to whistle without looking at her.

"I'm guessing he must have left, but how did he without me noticing?"

"I-I don't know, b-but I got to go, Chelsea! Later!" Vaughn told her nervously and sprinted out of her farm faster than any horse.

Chelsea blinked in confusion. "Okay… Bye Vaughn…"

Vaughn sprinted back into Mirabelle's shop and searched the shop for Julia.

He finally went into her room, seeing that she was sitting on her bed, while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, helloooo, Vaughn!" Julia purred.

"Don't you helloooo me! Where is Mark?" Vaughn demanded in his usual masculine voice and he clenched his fist.

"I ate him," Julia told him calmly and continued to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

Vaughn's amethyst eyes widened immensely and his mouth trembled while twitching at the same time. "WHAT?"

Julia started giggling. "Yep, that's right, Vaughn. I am a cannibal. I thought you knew. I cut off Mark's arm, which are now digesting in my stomach. He's pretty sweet and you're next VAUGHN! RAWR!"

She started to creep towards Vaughn with her hands out, fingertips pointing down the floor; it also looked like her mouth was foaming, and Vaughn's left eye twitched.

Julia then stopped walking towards him and laughed uncontrollably. "You dork! Of course I didn't eat him! Gosh Vaughn, you're so gullible!"

"I am not!" Vaughn pouted and huffed stubbornly.

"Well, whatever, I put Mark somewhere on the island. I think I put him in a bush or something… I forget… OH WELL! Oh, and I heard your conversation with Chelsea! You guys are so cheesy but so romantic and cute!" Julia exclaimed giggling.

Vaughn glared at her, his eyes like daggers, and hissed, "That conversation was just a normal conversation!"

"Oh okay, I guess that's why your face was redder than a tomato, right?" Julia teased and Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"But what the heck was the point of throwing my hat at Mark?" Vaughn questioned her angrily and clenched his fists once more.

"Vaughn, were on a mission, and our main objection is to keep Mark away from Chelsea as much as possible!" Julia explained with confidence in her voice and raised her fist up towards the ceiling.

Vaughn's sweat dropped and he muttered, "You are so embarrassing…"

"Julia, were out of ice cream!" Mirabelle called out from the kitchen.

A gasp of despair escaped from Julia's lips and she shouted, "WHY?"

"Vaughn ate the last one!" Mirabelle stated from the kitchen.

Julia's right eye started to twitch as she slowly turned around to look at Vaughn. Her eyes started to glow a demonic red and an evil smirk formed on her face. Suddenly, she pulled out a fork from her pocket and crept closer to Vaughn.

Vaughn immediately winced and backed away in fear.

"Oh, I'm so dead…"

Author Note: Poor, poor, and I mean, POOR Vaughn. The fork is evil I tell you!

Haha! Thank you for reviewing you guys! You rock my freaking socks off!

I was listening to the song Cannibal and Disgusting when I was typing this, so yeah… Got a little crazy in this chapter! Haha!

To Kraine Owns – I knew it! XD Hm… Maybe I will add some, maybe not. You'll have to read and find out! Mwhahah. Thank you for reviewing! You rock!

Well, please review if you have the time, and I shall update soon.

Thanks everybody!

Oh, and if you don't know what a cannibal is, it's a person who eats people. Ew.

Okay, bye my fellow readers!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

After Julia had 'taken' care of Vaughn from stealing her precious ice cream, she was plotting something to get Chelsea and Vaughn together.

Julia was sitting on her bed and continued to ponder.

Vaughn was in the bathroom, huddling in a corner, and trembling in fear.

Mirabelle was going out for the night and was going to return home in the morning.

A thought had suddenly appeared in Julia's mind and a squeal of happiness escaped her mouth. "That's it! Okay, now I must go convince Chelsea!"

Julia snickered evilly as she walked out of the shop and walked towards Chelsea's farm.

Vaughn's cousin knocked on the door hastily and Chelsea finally opened it.

The farmer seemed somewhat tired, looking at Julia with her blank sapphire eyes, and she yawned.

"Oh, hi, anything wrong, Julia?" Chelsea questioned, trying her hardest not to sound tired.

Julia started to giggle. "Chelsea, look, you work too hard for this island and I think you deserve a break! Why don't you chill at my place for tonight? You know, let's have a sleepover!"

Chelsea put her hand onto her cheek nervously and frowned. "I would love to go, but I have so much work to do tomorrow…"

Julia scowled and told her fiercely, "Look Chelsea, I didn't come all the way over here to be rejected! Just please come, have some fun, and I'll have you home early in the morning, okay? Besides, I really want to get to know you better, Chelsea!"

Julia flashed Chelsea a beautiful smile.

Chelsea sighed in defeat. "I guess one night wouldn't hurt, although, I've never been to a sleepover before…" Chelsea admitted embarrassed.

Julia gasped and her eyes widened immensely. "WHAT? You've never been at a sleepover before? Oh you poor girl! Well, look, I'm going to make this the BEST sleepover ever for you!" Julia declared with confidence, raising her fist up in the air.

Chelsea laughed nervously and mumbled, "Sounds great, well, let's go!"

Julia nodded. "Right!"

Both of the young women went back into the shop and Julia walked into the center of the room.

"VAUGHN, I'M HOME!" Julia shouted and Chelsea raised an eyebrow, forgetting Vaughn was here.

There was no response from Vaughn.

Julia growled and sighed. "YOU CAN GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

Vaughn immediately stood up, walking out of the bathroom, and walked towards where both of the girls were. He started to twitch at seeing Chelsea.

"Are you serious? Why did you bring her here?" Vaughn asked his cousin angrily.

Julia smirked. "What? She's sleeping over here tonight, Vaughn!"

Vaughn's jaw instantly dropped. "WHAT? Y-You're kidding right?"

Julia approached Vaughn smirking and whispered into his ear, "Look, this is one of the ways to keep Mark away from Chelsea, and this is also another way for you and Chelsea to get together! I know you love Chelsea!"

Before Vaughn could reply, Julia started to dance and mouthed the words to him 'you love Chelsea!'

Vaughn was now boiling in anger and he walked up to Chelsea.

"Look, you don't have to stay here," Vaughn told her calmly and blushed slightly.

Chelsea shook her head and said nonchalantly, "Nah, its fine, unless if you don't want me here, then I'll go…"

"What? N-No, you could stay, it's just that Julia gets a little crazy at night…" Vaughn explained awkwardly and avoided eye contact with Chelsea.

"Okay, then I guess I'm staying," Chelsea replied and gave Vaughn a tiny grin.

Vaughn faked smile. "Great…"

He then looked back at Julia who was still dancing and glared at her.

Julia stopped dancing and sprinted up towards Chelsea.

Julia giggled. "Okay guys, let's play hide and seek!"

Vaughn crossed his arms. "Wait, I have no part of this sleepover! I'm leaving!"

He started to walk away; however, Julia grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I suggest you stick with us, unless you want to get the fork again."

Vaughn gulped at just hearing those terrifying words and he nodded.

"Alright, let's get started then! I'll count and you guys hide!" Julia declared with a giggle, raising a fist up into the air, as both Vaughn and Chelsea's sweat dropped.

"Wait, I am a man, and a man shouldn't be playing these childish games!" Vaughn announced annoyed and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Julia's eyes glowed that demonic red once again and a fiery aura surrounded her. "I'm sorry Vaughn, what did you say? I was too busy thinking about SHARPENING MY FORKS!"

Vaughn only gulped and looked towards the floor.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

Chelsea gave Vaughn a weird look and wondered what Julia meant.

Julia giggled sweetly. "Well okay then, you guys go hide, and I'll count! GO!"

Julia put her hands over her eyes, starting to count, while Vaughn and Chelsea roamed through the hallways.

The female farmer was following Vaughn from behind and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and glared at the farmer girl. Chelsea only looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you following me?" Vaughn questioned her irritated, keeping the volume of his voice as loud as a whisper.

"Well, I don't know this place that well and I have no idea where to hide!" Chelsea whispered back and Vaughn sighed.

"Well, you can't hide with me, well you could, but-"

"Hey, look a closet!" Chelsea exclaimed in a whisper and sprinted up towards the closet.

Vaughn followed behind her and grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from going any further.

"You can't go in there!" Vaughn whispered and Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows while adjusting her hands onto her hips.

"And why not, Vaughn?" Chelsea questioned annoyed.

He was silent for a moment.

"You'll probably break something…" Vaughn finally muttered and Chelsea looked at him with suspicion.

*With Julia*

Julia was still counting when Mark had abruptly walked into the shop.

She instantly stopped counting and walked up to him in anger.

"Hey Julia I need-"

"GET OUT!" Julia roared and Mark winced.

"W-What, but why?" he questioned her timidly and Julia only growled.

Julia's eyes were now glowing a demonic red and went closer to his face. "Don't you see the sign? IT SAYS WERE CLOSED TODAY!"

He trembled in fear. "B-But-"

"GET OUT NOW OR ELSE!" Julia threaten him infuriated and he cautiously walked back towards the door.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to say hi to Chelsea, since, I kind of, uh… Well, I don't know what happened, but I woke up in a bush and GAH-"

Julia started to throw socks at him with immense force, causing Mark to run out of the shop screaming.

She only chuckled, standing up proudly, and then thought, _Well, looks like I'm doing a good job of keeping Mark away from Chelsea, but the mission is not over yet! I still have to commence my plan!_

…

Chelsea was trying her best to open the closet door, but Vaughn only blocked the closet door by standing in front of it, not letting the young woman in.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps approaching them.

Both of them winced.

"Shit!" both of them whispered in unison and then looked at each other blinking.

Chelsea then shook her head quickly, pushed Vaughn out of the way, and went into the closet.

Vaughn's cheeks turned somewhat pink. "H-Hey, w-wait, no don't go in there-"

Unexpectedly, Julia had pushed Vaughn into the same closet and locked it from the outside.

She only laughed evilly and Vaughn growled.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Vaughn shouted and he heard Julia giggle from outside the door.

"Not until I hear some smooching! Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone! I'll come back in an hour! Later!" Julia exclaimed, walking away from the closet, and went back into her room.

Vaughn's attention was now drawn to Chelsea, who seemed to be looking at a book of some sort as she snickered, and she turned the closet light on.

"I didn't know you had a diary, Vaughn!" Chelsea teased as a smirk formed onto her face.

Vaughn instantly blushed of embarrassment as he tried to snatch the tiny 'diary' away from her.

"It's a journal!" Vaughn defended, still trying to snatch his diary away from her.

Vaughn didn't seem to realize how tiny this closet was and he abruptly pinned Chelsea to the wall.

Chelsea felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she felt his hands gently brush against hers and his face grew closer. She even started hearing her own heart beating rapidly and she finally let the diary fall onto the floor.

Scowling, Chelsea yelled angrily while blushing, "Let me go!"

"Humph…" Vaughn said under his breath, releasing her, and picking up his diary.

"Wow, you sure are sensitive…" Chelsea muttered and he only ignored her.

Both of them then remained silent.

*With Julia*

Julia was sitting on her bed in her room, when Mark had abruptly appeared from outside her window.

When Julia finally noticed Mark, a shriek of terror came out of her mouth, and she yelled, "You pervert! I didn't know you were a stalker!"

Mark smiled bashfully.

"Please let me in, I need to see Chelsea!" he begged and put both of his arms on the window, trying to look cute.

Julia growled in annoyance. "No! Go away, you creep!"

She then had put her pink curtains over the window and walked out of the room.

Julia sighed and whispered under her breath, "And I thought Vaughn was a stalker… Gosh, talk about obsessed!"

Vaughn's cousin exited her room and headed towards the closet.

As she opened the door, both of her eyes widened, seeing Vaughn on top of Chelsea.

Author Note: Dun, dun, DUN! Cliff hanger! How I hate those, but then again, they are fun to type! Well, I guess…

Well, the sleepover continues on in the next chapter!

Sorry for the wait and for this crappy chapter! I've just have been lazy, especially since my love life is spicing up a little! If you want to know what I mean, message me!

Also, for Christmas, I got animal parade and I love it! I'm playing as Akari and it's so awesome! I've never played tree of tranquility before though, but oh well. I'm probably going to write another fic about it, so be on the lookout, people! (Oh, and these games I'm talking about, are both Harvest Moon games, for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about.)

Oh and I know this story isn't really that descriptive, but I'm just being lazy at the moment. I can type this wayyyy better; I'm just too lazy and hasty. Shame on me… Sigh.

Oh, and THANK YOU for all of the reviews. They made me so happy that I was dancing around the room like an idiot and even started to sing. That's how happy you guys make me. Most of them made me laugh, giggle, smile, and you get the point!

Well, I will update when I can, and please review!

Thanks so much and I look forward to everyone's reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

"I knew you two were going to fuck!" Julia blurted.

"JULIA!" Vaughn snapped, his face turning a very deep scarlet, and he immediately got off of Chelsea.

"What? Its true!" Julia smirked.

"I fell, okay? That's ALL that happened!" Vaughn assured her while scowling.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say cowboy. Don't come running to me when she gets pregnant though."

Both Chelsea and Vaughn blushed.

"It's not like that!" both shouted in unison, then looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

"Tsk, tsk, you two should know that you were destined to be together by now, " Julia taunted and winked.

Vaughn growled of anger and for some reason Chelsea only could manage a frown.

Julia saw the brunette's sudden change of expression and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" Julia pleaded and then added with a giggle, "Is it because Vaughn smells? Mirabelle told me he doesn't use any soap when he showers."

Vaughn immediately was enraged by her comment and steam rushed out of his ears.

"THAT IS A LIE!" Vaughn denied dramatically and clenched his right fist.

"Well, it surely isn't me that smells!" Julia informed giggling and covered her mouth.

"Humph!" Vaughn huffed and looked away from his cousin.

Vaughn's cousin then returned her attention back to Chelsea and titled her head to the side innocently.

"Chelsea, again, what is wrong?" Julia questioned the farmer sincerely.

Chelsea hesitated for a moment and looked down towards the floor.

"It's nothing…" Chelsea answered quietly, still keeping her eyes locked onto the floor, and Julia wasn't buying it. Something _was_wrong.

"I don't buy that for a second princess, but I'll let you off just this once… Because dinner is READY!" Julia announced cheerfully and started to wiggle her hips.

Vaughn sighed. "What's for dinner…?"

A mischievous smirk formed on Julia's face and she winked. "You'll see."

***Five minutes later ***

Both Vaughn and Chelsea were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for their unknown dinner to be served.

The two adults were sitting vertically across from each other, as if they were on a date, and the two avoided eye contact as they sat in silence.

Vaughn crossed his arms, trying his best not be anxious, and he looked down towards the wooden table.

Chelsea seemed rather nervous as she waited and shifted her eyes around the room uncertainly.

Evil chuckles were then heard from Julia as she entered the kitchen with two plates full of cooked **carrots.**

Vaughn's amethyst eyes instantly widened at seeing the carrots as she set the plates down on the table and he rose from his seat.

"I'm will not eat that…" Vaughn murmured, trying to contain his anger from within, and he started twitching.

"Oh yes you will!" Julia hollered with confidence while getting up onto the table and shoved a carrot into Vaughn's mouth.

Vaughn's screams were muffled as he struggled to get the carrot out of his mouth and Julia struggled to keep it in there.

"YOU MUST EAT YOUR VEGETABLES VAUGHN!"

He finally was able to get the carrot out of his mouth and he spit out bits of it in disgust.

"NEVER!" he hissed and Julia continued to try to shove the carrot into his mouth as he tried to push her away.

Chelsea just remained seated, watching the two awkwardly, and Julia then pounced onto Vaughn, allowing the two cousins to fall onto the floor.

"I HATE CARROTS!" Vaughn barked.

"CARROTS HATE YOU!" Julia barked back.

*Five minutes later *

The two cousins were now wrestling on the floor as Chelsea was watching them while twitching.

Vaughn finally managed to get Julia off of him and he panted for air. Part of his outfit was ripped and his hair was a mess, while somehow Julia didn't have a scratch on her.

The two cousins got up casually and sat back down at the table as if nothing had happened.

Julia wiped her mouth with a napkin as if she was royalty and spoke, "Now, Chelsea, please eat while I make Vaughn some of his flavorless and disgusting porridge."

Vaughn's jaw dropped, instantly offended by her comment about his favorite food, and growled.

"You take that back or else!" the cowboy threatened and pointed a finger at her.

"What? It looks like freaking sperm! I bet your shit comes out all white, ew! No wonder your hair is gray! And quit pointing your freaking finger at people! Your going to poke someone in the wrong place one day Vaughn and you'll be sorry!" Julia countered giggling and started to make his porridge.

Vaughn fumed with anger; however, his anger died down once he saw that Chelsea took a bite out of her steamed carrot and quickly took a sip out of her cup. She continued to do the same routine over and over again. After she took a bite out of the carrot, she would take a _sip_out of her cup.

"Chelsea… What are you doing?" Vaughn questioned suspiciously.

Chelsea immediately jumped in shock and stopped what she was doing.

"Um… Eating, what else?" she lied and laughed nervously.

Julia turned to look at Chelsea and had a puzzled face expression. "You must be done with your drink by now Chelsea. Let me refill your-"

"No! That's okay! I still have some more left!" Chelsea interrupted Julia quickly and tried her best to stay casual.

Vaughn and Julia both exchanged glances.

"Um… Okay…" Julia replied awkwardly.

She then turned to her cousin, her face full of worry, and Vaughn nodded.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" Vaughn asked calmly.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Chelsea responded in a fake-enthusiastic tone and forced herself to smile.

An awkward silence then consumed the room.

…

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Chelsea announced, breaking the silence, and she rose from her seat while taking her cup with her as she entered the bathroom.

As soon as Chelsea had closed the bathroom door, Julia whispered to Vaughn, "Okay, that was some weird shit! What is wrong with your girl, Vaughn?"

"She is not my girl and how should I know?" Vaughn whispered back coldly.

"Well go find out then while I make your crap!" Julia hissed and turned back towards the kitchen.

The cowboy sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Vaughn grunted quietly and he tiptoed towards the bathroom door.

He put his ear to the door and he heard faint panting.

"Chelsea, are you okay in there?" Vaughn questioned, raising the volume of his voice.

"Y-Yeah!" Chelsea stammered from within the bathroom, sounding as if she lost her voice, and he grew suspicious.

"You don't sound okay," he doubted.

"I'm more than okay…" Chelsea uttered weakly and started coughing.

"Chelsea? Chelsea! What's wrong?" Vaughn panicked.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Chelsea assured, her voice starting to sound slightly raspy now, and she coughed once more.

"Okay, that's it! I'm breaking down the door-"

"No!" Chelsea cried.

Julia abruptly sprinted up to Vaughn. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know!" Vaughn replied honestly and he was now growing very frustrated/concerned about Chelsea.

"Chelsea open the door or else I will smash Vaughn's body through it!" Julia threatens as if she was an evil madman and banged on the door repeatedly.

"Okay, okay!" Chelsea squeaked and timidly opened the door.

Julia peaked her head through the bathroom door and saw that Chelsea's cup was on the sink.

"Why did you bring your cup with you?" Julia asked.

"I was rather thirsty," Chelsea told her, trying her best to stay calm.

Vaughn and Julia both eyed her suspiciously.

"Whatever you say…" Julia muttered and then added with a wink, "Oh yeah, I put some pajama's for you in Vaughn's room, Chelsea. You better get dressed."

Chelsea nodded. "Oh okay, thanks Julia."

"No problem girly and Vaughn, I know the temptation of undressing Chelsea in your room might be impossible to resist, but you must resist, at least…. for now," Julia winked and her wink brought shivers down the cowboy's spine.

Both Chelsea and Vaughn blushed a deep scarlet red.

"JULIA! Quit saying stuff like that!" Vaughn nagged and a scowled formed onto his face.

Julia only rolled her eyes and skipped away.

Sighing, Chelsea walked into Vaughn's room, and saw that pink pajama's were placed on his bed. She closed the door and sat down on his bed. Her head was aching and her eyes were watering. The pain was too much and her stomach was killing her.

She started to take off her shirt and pants, but stopped undressing once she saw herself in the mirror. Tears rolled down her face.

Vaughn was leaning on the door to his room; his arm crossed, eyes closed, and was thinking about what could be wrong with Chelsea.

Suddenly, a gigantic carrot appeared right into Vaughn's face, causing him to jump back with full force, and the force was so great that it broke down his door.

"Ugh…" Vaughn groaned as he got up tiredly and his face turned neon red once he saw Chelsea standing there in her underwear.

He heard Julia's giggles from the background.

"**JULIA!"**

Author Note: First off, I just want to say I'm so sorry for not updating this or any of my other stories. It's just… Sigh, I have been struggling with eating disorders. Yes, I admit it. I have had anorexia, I have had binge eating disorder, and I really hate to admit this one…but I had have bulimia.

I've been dealing with these disorders for months… I was three pounds away from being underweight, and then I got freaking binge eating disorder (Food addiction) and gained ten pounds, (still skinny) but I'm trying to lose weight… but I keep on restricting then I keep binge eating…. And the food addiction got so bad where I made myself puke… Even if I eat a normally I still sometimes binge. Its like once I start eating I don't want to stop! Ugh… My life sucks right now. Do you hear me? SUCKS!

I know probably most of you could never understand and please don't lecture me the risks of all of this. I know the freaking risks! I don't starve myself anymore, I eat every two to three hours to keep my metabolism up so my body burns fat, and I exercise… however, I only eat around 800-1000 calories, which is still considered anorexic in most cases but some days I keep on binge eating and its so hard… Today I was suppose to eat normally but I ended up overeating again… and I binged right after I got done talking to my counselor about my disorders! UGH!

I mean, I lost five pounds this week, but..ughhhhh. Oh crap, I'm venting too much now! Sorry, sorry!

Anyways… If you haven't figured it out… Chelsea has an eating disorder. Now, I wasn't sure if I was going to put this part into the story. I kind of hinted it in the previous chapters, but I'm going to put it in… Because I can't take this anymore, I need to write out my feelings…

Anyways, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates you guys. I'm going to try to go to the library everyday to update so I can distract myself from overeating. I'm basically addicted to sugar. It sucks. Sugar is like a drug. STAY AWAY FROM IT PEOPLE!

And thank you so, so, SO much to everybody who reviewed! It really means so much to me! Thank you all so much again!

Well, I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!

Oh, happy Halloween! I'm going to update my profile picture of me in my costume :D I'm a vampire! Tell me what you guys think of my costume! Anyways, good day people!


	8. Chapter 8

Tears stung Chelsea's eyes as she attempted to shield her body with her arms.

"Get out!" she shrieked, a mixture of panic and disgust clearly heard in her voice; however, the disgust seemed more directed at herself than Vaughn.

The livestock dealer froze and his violet eyes became wide with worry, him even forgetting that she was practically standing there half-naked for a moment. That's how concerned he was about her.

"Chelsea... You're... Crying...?"

"Get out, get out, get out! Don't look at me!" she deliriously shouted while throwing about three pillows at him as the brunette wrapped a folded-up blanket around her body that was conveniently placed on the bed nearby her in the process.

"Darn it, don't look. D-Don't..." Chelsea shakily whispered while shutting her eyes rather tightly and the tears wouldn't stop cascading down her face.

Even despite her words, he couldn't make himself look away.

However...

It wasn't her body that he was looking at; it was her face.

It was so full of undeniable anguish and he didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless. He wanted to take her pain away...

It was at that point that Chelsea couldn't take it anymore, so she abruptly stormed up to him and hostilely pushed him out of the room, the carrot hater almost stumbling backwards, but he swiftly caught himself.

Unfortunately for Chelsea though, Vaughn had broken down the door earlier, so now privacy wasn't really an option for her...

With her fierce icy-blue eyes, she glared right up at him and shouted, "I said LEAVE!"

"But... But the door..." Vaughn tried saying, but the brunette farmer of course interrupted him, her voice a thousand times harsher this time. "...JUST GO AWAY!"

So he did.

The animal dealer began to hesitantly walk down the hallway, but he paused once he reached the end of it, mostly because he wanted to make sure that no one else would pass through there to see Chelsea changing in the other room.

Vaughn was so worried about her, more than anyone could ever imagine. He didn't even know that he was even capable about worrying about anyone else but himself, but he now knows otherwise.

Why was she crying so hard? Why was she acting so weird at the dinner table? What the heck was in that cup? All of those questions kept swirling around in Vaughn's mind and again, he just felt so helpless. He just wanted her to be okay, he just wanted-

"Boo!"

Vaughn jumped at hearing a bubbly voice from behind and he turned around to see...

Julia.

He inwardly groaned at her mere presence.

'What the hell is she going to do now?' Vaughn thought annoyed, and he flashed her a brief glare.

"Yo, what's up? How are you and Chelsea, Vaughie? Do I need to buy the condoms yet? Heehee!" she impishly teased and covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a few bubbly giggles.

Again, Vaughn glared at her and he icily hissed, "Shut up!"

She gave him a weird look. "What's with you? You on your man period again or something? What's wrong?"

"Chelsea's crying, that's what," he responded bitterly and his glare on her on intensified.

Julia flinched and an instant wave of concern flowed through her heart. "What? Why?!"

"...I don't know, but I think I just made everything worse for her by breaking the door down by accident. See, this is what happens when you try to fucking force me to eat carrots! Now she hates me!" Vaughn fumed in utter infuriation and his blood was boiling to the max.

"Okay, calm down, calm down! I'm sure she doesn't hate you and...wait."

A mischievous smirk then slowly made it's way onto her lips and she chuckled.

"Since when do you care if she hates you or not, huh? Gosh Vaughn, you sure suck at being a stud! You so obviously have feelings for her, but you're just too darn stubborn to admit it!"

"It's called concern, dumbass," Vaughn coldly corrected; however, he was blushing somewhat.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me, mister! Well... Unless your butt wants another wonderful session with the fork... Heehee..." Julia mumbled smirking and she began to laugh evilly while rubbing her hands together.

Freezing like a statue, Vaughn gulped and almost crapped his pants.

"N-No th-thanks..." he stammered nervously, gulping once again.

Ever so haughtily, Julia's smirk grew and she proudly adjusted her hands onto her hips in utter triumph.

"Heh. Thought so. Sooo... Chelsea is in the other room? What's she er...um...doing in there?" she asked her poser-cowboy of a cousin somewhat awkwardly.

Vaughn's face turned scarlet red and he looked down while blushing.

"Changing..." he muttered.

Julia's eyes widened immensely and soon enough she began to smile all evilly.

"Oh?" She smirked at him and then winked. "I'm sure you had a lovely view... Hehehe."

He was blushing furiously. "SHUT UP!"

Vaughn had to admit that even though that Chelsea was crying earlier, her face still looked incredibly beautiful and so did the rest of her body. Wait. What...?

...

Suddenly, Vaughn and Julia then saw Mark aimlessly walking down the hallway, and the two flinched.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Julia venomously hissed like a snake while her eyes were glowing a demonic red and she pulled out her deadly secret weapon: the fork.

Vaughn only trembled at being in the fork's presence. 'Shit... He better run while he can, or she'll make toast out of him, literally.'

"U-Uh... I... I just really need to see Chelsea, s-so..." Mark stuttered with a nervous smile and he was trembling like Vaughn as well.

"GR! YOU PISS ME OFF! QUIT TRYING TO INTERFERE WITH VAUGHN AND CHELSEA'S LOVE! GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Julia barbarously roared and before Vaughn knew it, his crazy cousin began to chase the poor blond dude down the hallway.

Vaughn's sweat dropped and he then looked down the hallway in the direction of where Chelsea was.

'...Please be okay.'

Author Note: Yeah, I just re-read this story and even though it's been years, I'm like I need to update! XD Haha.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and for reading my story, it really means a lot and I appreciate it so much!

By the way, I totally recovered on my own from my eating disorders about a year ago and I'm the healthiest that I've ever been in my life! I can eat whatever I want with no stress (I try to eat healthy most of the time though, but yeah xD) and I work out a lot too and I love gaining muscle! Haha! My metabolism is also restored and is back to normal, but way faster! (: I don't gain weight easily anymore and I'm toned now, woohoo! xD

Anyway...

Thank you all so much, I will try to update when I can and please tell me your thoughts about this chapter by reviewing!

Thank you and have a good day!

Bye (:


	9. Chapter 9

Chelsea had to leave. She couldn't stay here. The longer that she decided to stay, the more anxious she began to feel. They've already seen too much, she can't risk the chance of getting caught anymore...

...

Instead of changing into the pink pajama's that Julia had given to her earlier, the brunette had changed into her normal attire, and she tightened her red bandana before leaving the now doorless room.

She walked down the hallway to then see that Vaughn was standing at the very end of it.

'Shit...' Chelsea thought, but she continued with advancing forward in a serene manner.

Vaughn's eyes widened slightly at seeing that she wasn't dressed in the pajamas that his psycho cousin had given her, but her normal outfit instead.

She was now standing in front of him, amethyst now meeting with sapphire.

"...You're leaving?" Vaughn finally asked after a few moments of silent, him muttering.

"Yep. Can't stay here. It's nothing personal, I just don't feel too good..." Chelsea answered, trying her best to sound calm and casual.

His purple eyes immediately widened with worry at the thought of Chelsea walking home by herself in the dark, for he feared that she would faint or simply go back to intensely working on her farm. He was also secretly disappointed that she wanted to leave, but he didn't know why he even was...

"I'm walking you home."

At first, Chelsea was surprised by his words, but soon enough, she was glaring at him.

He didn't even ask her if he could and the way he said it seemed more like a statement than anything. She didn't want him walking her home, she didn't need him to. She just wanted to be alone.

"Sorry, but I want to be by myself tonight. I'll be okay,"Chelsea retorted, subtle annoyance in her voice.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes and now he was the one glaring at her. "Are you an idiot? I want to go with you just in case you faint or something. You've been acting weird..."

Chelsea furrowed her brow and her blood was soon beginning to boil, her voice bitter and ice-cold.

"Look, you don't know me, okay? I don't need you to escort me anywhere, I'll be fine. I'm always fine, so leave me alone!"

She then made an attempt to storm pass him; however, Vaughn grabbed onto her right wrist, preventing the brunette from moving any further, and he pulled her towards him by slyly adjusting his other hand around her waist.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Chelsea angrily shrieked as she struggled to escape while he only tightened his grip on her, but not tight enough to actually hurt her.

"Don't lie to me. You're obviously not always-"

"VAUGHN! I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT YOUR TOUCHING PROBLEM?! QUIT TOUCHING CHELSEA!"

Yep. That was Julia who said, well, more like*yelled* those very words, and she was now running up to the two.

When Julia finally approached them, Vaughn released his grip on Chelsea and he glared daggers into his bubbly cousin.

She innocently blinked. "What's wrong?"

"She wants to leave..." Vaughn bitterly spat.

Julia let out a big dramatic gasp. "WHAT?! But you can't leave, Chelsea! I just made popcorn for the three of us so we can watch a movie together and stuff! And, and, and I HAD SO MANY THINGS PLANNED FOR US TO DO TOO! WAAAAAAAH!"

Julia was now literally crying rivers of fake tears as she sobbed quite loud and she would occasionally rub her eyes.

Chelsea's sweat drop as did Vaughn's, and the brunette farmer frowned, guilt lurking in her cerulean eyes.

"I guess I can stay..." she hesitantly mumbled, her frown still adorning her lips.

Julia jumped for joy. "YAY!"

She then inwardly smirked and thought, 'Heehee... Works every time!'

Vaughn sighed, but for some reason, he felt kind of relieved that she was staying.

•*•*•Thirty minutes later•*•*•

The three were all now sitting down on this crimson colored couch located in the living room with the lights off and the tv was the only thing that was illuminating the room.

Chelsea was sitting in between the two cousins, Julia being on the left side and Vaughn being on the right one.

The female rancher was holding onto the big, transparent glass bowl of popcorn.

Earlier, concern had struck Vaughn when he saw from the corner of his eye that Chelsea would reach for a piece of popcorn, but she wouldn't grab an actual piece. Instead, she would bring her hand to her mouth and chew, pretending to eat a piece.

Vaughn didn't know what to do. He knew that Julia was totally unaware of Chelsea's current behavior, but he didn't want to start another scene again. Of course the animal dealer was still greatly worried about Chelsea, but he preferred to talk to her in private rather than with Julia around. (Mostly because Julia is crazy...)

Not only was Vaughn worried though, but he also felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him at seeing her do this.

Why was Chelsea pretending to eat? Why is she doing this to herself? Why is she being so secretive? Why did she want to leave so badly before?

The memory of him taking her out for dinner before than flashed in his mind and he soon realized something.

Chelsea had never actually ate anything because they were two busy talking...

...

Now Vaughn was furious. He couldn't take it anymore. Chelsea needed to stop doing whatever she was doing...NOW. So, he did something that would make her think twice about her pretending to eat the popcorn...

He put his arm around her.

Oh yeah. Julia was now snoring.

Author Note: Wow, Vaughn is sure touchy huh? xD please tell me your thoughts guys by reviewing and thank you for everything, bye :D


	10. Chapter 10

Vaughn smirked.

'_Heh. That should make her stop. Now she'll actually HAVE to eat it_...' he smugly thought.

Chelsea held her breath. She froze and felt her cheeks turn rosy-red, a storm of panic now originating in her heart.

The brunette began to frantically ponder.

'_Just what is Vaughn thinking? Why did he put his arm around me? Wait. ...Did he see? Does he know? Shit. I don't know, but he's bound to eventually notice that I'm pretending to eat the popcorn if his arm remains around me like this any longer. I feel like he's watching me a like hawk. Vaughn obviously can't finish all of this popcorn by himself and so he'll... I have to get out of here, I have to get away. Somehow...'_

Soon enough Vaughn's haughtiness died down, and the silver haired dude began to feel nervous, his heart erratically pounding.

'_Wait... What the hell? Why the hell did I put my arm around her? I could have done something else other than this to make her stop with her pretending-to-eat-the-popcorn shit... But here I am. Damn it all. This girl makes me do more crazy things than Julia... The hell?!_' Vaughn thought frustrated and his cheeks slightly turned as red as Chelsea's bandanna.

'.._.Why is my heart pounding like this? I barely even know this guy and my heart feels like it's going berserk, like I'm going berserk! I need to get out of here already, I need to leave... But my body won't budge... What the fudge_?!' Chelsea thought frustrated as well, her cheeks redder than Vaughn's.

The two remained silent as they pondered about their current situation and were too afraid to say anything...until Julia woke up.

"ONLY ON WEDNESDAYS WILL I GIVE YOU MY SOCKS, YOU MINDLESS BASTARDS!"

Puzzled, both Chelsea and Vaughn turned to look at Julia who just had a 'mini' outburst in her sleep, and the crazy woman then opened her eyes to see that...

Vaughn had his arm around Chelsea.

Yes - Julia flipped out.

"GASP! SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FALL ASLEEP?! YOU TWO START TOUCHING EACH OTHER?! THE HECK?!"

Both Vaughn and Chelsea flinched, then proceeded with blushing redder than any ketchup bottles.

One second later, they promptly separated as if the two had been both infected with dire plagues.

"We're not!" Vaughn angrily protested, him almost snarling at his goofy cousin.

Annoyed, Chelsea thought, _'Why is she always teasing Vaughn and I about liking each other when we obviously don't? I don't even know the dude that well and I don't even like him like that... Plus, he's kind of a weirdo. But...'_

Suddenly, Mark sheepishly barged into the room with a medium-sized pickle jar in his grasp and that's when Julia rose from her seat enraged.

"Mark, get the fudge out! Quit trying to freaking intervene already! What do you want?! I thought that my socks and fork taught you a lesson the last time?!"

The blond young man trembled a bit at hearing the intense bitterness and frustration in Julia's voice and he gulped, a weak smile now on his lips.

"U-Uh... Well... I just kind of hurt my arm and I was just wondering if... If... If Chelsea could open it for me?" Mark shyly asked and he rubbed the back of his head while blushing, his jade eyes extremely vibrant.

"Go get your own fucking pickle yourself." Vaughn defensively snapped, him intently glaring at the blond and his fierce violet eyes were like daggers.

_Silence_.

Everyone other than Vaughn was utterly stunned and confused, especially Chelsea.

"Geez, Vaughn. Just because a pickle looks like an ugly, bumpy, and green version of a carrot doesn't mean you have to act like a total a-hole! Apologize now!" Julia told him and she put her hands onto her hips like she meant serious business. Yeah right.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes as he remained glaring at Mark and his voice was ice-cold. "Why should I? He expects Chelsea, a lady, to do something for him that he can easily do himself? What if she hurts herself while trying to open it? Or he probably just used that as a pathetic excuse to see her..."

Now Mark was the one glaring at Vaughn and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about...?"

"...! Oh my gosh... Vaughn... You're... YOU'RE JEALOUS OF MARK!" Julia suddenly exclaimed while pointing at her silver haired cousin and she panted all dramatic-like.

"What? No I'm not! You're being delusional as usual!" Vaughn hissed at her, blushing somewhat, but he was still pissed off nonetheless.

"NO! I'M JUST AWESOME AND EFFING OBSERVANT!" Julia fought back and she waved her hands around for special effect as if she was a wizard trying to cast a spell on Vaughn or something.

Chelsea was growing more annoyed by the minute and she sighed. '_Idiots_...'

A light bulb then went off in Chelsea's head and she soon thought smirking, '..._Heh. Nice.'_

The female rancher set the bowl of popcorn down onto the table in front of her and she smoothly made her way towards Mark.

Chelsea took the pickle jar from him and she effortlessly opened the jar in a blink of an eye, her handing it back to Mark the instant it became open._  
_

Everyone was in great shock_._

"H-How did you...?" Mark asked stuttering, his voice trailing off and he was VERY confused.

Chelsea huffed as she turned around and began to walk pass the blond like a boss.

"Tch. Anyone can do that. And like I would hurt myself Vaughn..." she bitterly stated while turning her head slightly to look back at the said animal dealer, sending him a nasty glare, and the rancher then sternly announced, "I have to go to the bathroom. Later."

No one said anything as silence engulfed the room and Chelsea made her way to the bathroom just like that.

She locked the door and stood on the toilet, opening the window that was located above it.

Yep.

After about a minute of struggling, Chelsea had managed to sneak out of the house.

She smirked in satisfaction as her feet finally touched the grass and she hastily sprinted away before anyone could spot her.

It was insanely dark out and Chelsea really wasn't sure what time it was, but then again, she didn't care. She wanted to go and collect herbs and whatever was on the ground to make money, to make a profit.

Still smirking, she crossed the bridge and was feeling so relieved that she finally got away from all of those people.

It was too stressful for her and she was always on edge when around them, especially since they almost found her out. Chelsea just wanted to return back to her simple life and didn't want to deal with anyone but herself. The brunette didn't want to get close with anyone, she merely just wanted acquaintances, nothing more. She wanted to work harder, focus mainly on her farm, make money, improve herself as much as possible, and to complete certain... _goals_.

'_I finally got away from them. Now hopefully I can find some herbs around here...' _Chelsea thought while STILL smirking and she sprinted into a MASSIVE but empty field, and began to search for all sorts of goods in the dark_._

After a few good minutes of searching, Chelsea heard faint growling from behind and she briskly turned around to see a... _wolf_._  
_

It's merciless, hungry eyes seemed to glow in the dark, a shinning yellow. It showed it's menacing fangs and appeared to be foaming from the mouth, it's jet-black coat blending in well with the darkness.

Chelsea took a step back and scowled. '_Shit_...'

Without warning, the barbarous wolf charged towards her and Chelsea braced herself, her eyes fierce.

It all happened in a flash.

Before the wolf could even reach her, someone had tackled the wolf down to the ground and was now wrestling it.

Chelsea couldn't believe it and horror then filled her sapphire eyes once realizing that the one who was wrestling this ferocious dog was... Vaughn.

As Vaughn struggled to pin the wolf to the ground, the wolf's fangs then briefly slashed away at his left arm, his sleeve instantly tearing and slight blood oozed out.

She gasped and panic hit her like a mallet. "Vaughn!"

Thinking fast, Chelsea took out her sharp-looking sickle and she advanced towards the two.

The wolf whimpered and ran away as if on cue.

Suddenly, Vaughn stood up directly in front of her and looked beyond infuriated.

"Idiot! Wild animals come outside at night! What the hell were you doing out here?! It's dangerous!"

"It's none of your business. And tch... You're the one to talk! You're supposedly an expert with animals and you handled that wolf the wrong way and now you got hurt!" Chelsea angrily retorted and she glared at him.

"Idiot. You would have become that wolf's midnight snack if it wasn't for me!" Vaughn fiercely argued.

She rolled her eyes. "I could have taken care of myself... You didn't have to protect me."

Vaughn huffed and turned around, about to walk away. "Humph. Whatever."

Feeling guilty, Chelsea frowned. "...Is your arm okay? You should go to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Vaughn stubbornly spat.

"Then let me look at it, but back at your place. I'm kind of good with medical stuff..." she quietly admitted.

He shrugged, his back still facing her. "...Fine."

Once again, Chelsea felt the guilt sink in and she frowned.

"Vaughn, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound rude. I guess I was just angry that you would risk your life just because of _me_. I'm not worth dying for... Also... I'm just sorry and thank you and-"

Suddenly, Chelsea's world starting spinning and her vision was gradually fading as her body wobbled back and fourth, her attempting to stay standing.

Sensing something wrong, Vaughn turned around and quickly caught Chelsea by the shoulders before she could fall to the ground.

She was still conscious but seemed to be in a daze, and she felt her cheeks turn fire hydrant red at Vaughn's touch.

Chelsea averted her cerulean eyes to the ground and felt immensely dizzy; however, she was aware of how fast her heart was beating.

Vaughn sighed and he didn't know why, but he smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs medical attention."

Author Note: Ah! It's three am! Hmm.. I'm going to look over this in the morning. Please ignore mistakes for now. Thanks so much for everything and please review or else Julia will give you the fork... Thank you ;D

Edit: Yay! I finally edited it xD


End file.
